


The Scientist

by amOrrtenttia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Donde Barry Allen viaja a incontables veces en el tiempo con un único propósito. Mantener la hermosa sonrisa de Caitlin Snow.





	The Scientist

Ella es todo para él.

_Todo_.

Es ver el amanecer luego de días nublados. Es ver la luna brillante luego de noches oscuras. Es la primera cosa en la que piensa al despertar, la última que anhela soñar antes de dormir.

Caitlin Snow es sencillamente todo.

**Pero no es suya.**

No como él quisiera.

Viéndola ahí, frente a él, mirándole con esos ojos llorosos mientras forma una súplica silenciosa, Barry sabe que sería capaz de caminar por el mismo infierno con tal de verla sonreír, incluso si ella no es para él. No soporta ver esos hermosos ojos derramando lágrimas, y sentir que una parte de su alma muere a cada gota.

  
Es por eso que lo hace. Retar al tiempo. Encararlo y gritar en su cara que se opone a sus deseos. Correr a momentos antes, justo antes de que aquel hombre que le robó el corazón de Cait muera.

Y lo impide.

Lo salva de morir.

Y observa con gusto la sonrisa amplia que ha esbozado la chica, sin recordar siquiera que, en realidad, no es más que una "dimensión alterna", sin sospechar ni un momento que eso. **_No es real_**.

La primera vez que lo hace Barry se promete no hacerlo de nuevo. Porque duele demasiado. Ver al amor de tu vida, no... Entregar al amor de tu vida así. Es demasiado.

Entonces el tiempo se las arregla para mostrarle que nada ni nadie puede contra su paso. Y él muere. Y de peor manera, porque muere en sus brazos.

Y Allen sabe que volverá a cambiarlo al ver la expresión de Caitlin. Está condenado. Lo sabe.  
Porque con todo y que le duele verla con alguien más, lo prefiere mil veces a ver esa sonrisa rota.

Ha quedado ciego. Ciego como ningún otro. Todo por amor. Todo por ella. Por su sonrisa.

Ha arruinado cada línea temporal. Ha reescrito eventos hasta el cansancio. Ha revivido tantos momentos que ya no sabe que es real y que no.

Hasta ese instante no ha habido ni una sola "realidad" donde Caitlin no esté ya enamorada de Ronnie.

Y tampoco ha encontrado ninguna línea donde este, eventualmente, no pierda la vida.

Está perdido.

Sabe incluso que el traje comienza a quedarle grande. Sabe que ha fallado en su misión de salvar al mundo, y es cuando decide acudir a ella.

Pero encontrar a _su_ Caitlin Snow entre tantos tiempos rotos es una tarea difícil. Porque aunque la escencia está ahí, ninguna es ella.

La observa vivir tantas vidas distintas delante de sus ojos que queda maravillado ante el potencial de la chica. Podría habe sido cualquier cosa, podría hacerlo... Y aún así se quedó en STAR Labs.

Entonces conoce a una Caitlin con menos suerte. Una Caitlin Snow que ha perdido todo. Que ha perdido a Ronnie. Que ha perdido incluso a sus padres.

Barry se ve a sí mismo caminando al hotel junto aquella silueta tan idéntica mientras consigue información por ratos.

Ha sido engatusado por decisión propia.

Porque sabía que era mala idea seguirle el juego y con todo y eso estaba ahí, en una habitación medianamente decente siendo desvestido por la otra, que le invita a tocar su cuerpo.

En cuanto la besa está seguro de que es un error.

Se aparta de ella con la voluntad ganada. Le mira con culpa mientras ella le devuelve la mirada.

  
No sabe si sentirse ofendida o asustada. Pero prefiere enojarse al ver las intenciones del castaño, quien coloca su ropa en su sitio. Barry la ignora olímpicamente mientras sale de la habitación.

Luego de conocer a la siguiente Barry sospecha que ha abordado las cosas erróneamente. Desde su posición, Killer Frost le observa con detalle.

  
Pareciera reconocer su alma misma con solo una mirada, y sufrir en silencio con él.

Incluso cuando ha salvado el día, Barry piensa que aquello ha estado mal.

La visita en prisión, llevándole un ramo de flores con una cinta negra, no sabiendo muy bien cómo darle el pésame.

Realmente lamenta la muerte de Ronnie.

Barry recuerda perfectamente cómo su corazón parecio congelarse hasta su punto de quiebre al ver las gélidas orbes derramando lágrimas sinceras mientras intentaba tomar el rato tras los barrotes.

Cuando finalmente cree que todo ha terminado, y ha regresado a casa, Cait no es la misma de antes. No es aquella que le sonríe sincera, ni la que parece disfrutar de su compañía.

  
Trata de actuar con normalidad, pero nada sale como él planea. Y su corazón solo termina encogiéndose más cuando decide ir nuevamente atrás, solo para verla vivir su vida, sin él.

Caitlin es tan diferente entonces. Parece tan feliz. Tan completa. Tan satisfecha. _**Sin él.**_

Pero es demasiado lista. Incluso en ese sitio, donde sus caminos nunca se cruzaron, donde la ciencia no era su profesión o pasión.

Ella lo supo al verlo, y Barry sintió que estaba finalmente donde debía.

  
Pero ella no le dio la respuesta que él estaba buscando. Le escuchó hablar por horas, explicándole cada parte de su vida. Cada decisión estúpida, cada error innecesario.

Cada vez que intentó salvar su sonrisa.

Y ella le sonrió de un modo tan triste que Barry pensó que había superado un nuevo nivel de idiotez.

Se levantó, deseando largarse de ahí inmediatamente, cuando la melodiosa voz de Caitlin le dijo:

" _Lamento no amarte, Barry..._ "

Pensó morir entonces, pero ella agregó:

" _Pero creo que puedo solucionarlo... Solamenre dame tiempo_ "

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permaneció días enteros en esa realidad de la cual ni siquiera le interesó cuestionar el año.

Hasta que Caitlin le entregó un libro con instrucciones bastante específicas.

Le sonrió como solo ella sabía y Barry corrió.

La encontró de nuevo, muchísimos años antes. Tan joven que Allen creyó que estaba comportándose como un enfermo buscando a la joven Snow.

Ella notó su insistente mirada, y, por una razón que escapó de su joven conocimiento, aceptó el libro que el mayor le entregó.

  
Al mirarla sonreír Barry pensó que incluso siendo tan jóven era la mujer más hermosa de todas.

La jóven Caitlin leyó aquel libro en cuestión de horas, y pronto se volvió su favorito. Cuando volvió al día siguiente al parque donde conoció al misterioso castaño, aun cuando lo prometió, él ya no estaba ahí.

Desde ese día Snow leía el libro cada noche, descubriendo con maravilla como, a cada leída, aquel parecía cambiar.

_The Scientist_. Ese era el título que Snow había escogido para la obra, misma que estaba en manos de su yo más jóven. Quien leía este como si de su mayor tesoro se tratase.

Era una hermosa novela de amor.

Un amor que parecía no ser correspondido.

Y donde, extrañamente, ella se sentía parte.

Los años pasaron. Muchas cosas pasaron. Y el libro eventualmente acabó en un rincón de su habitación.

Ella conoció a un chico, y se enamoró de él tan perdidamente que, a su muerte, pensó que no quedaba nada en el mundo para ella.

Llegó a pensar que, irremediablemente, era el final de su historia.

En aquellos pensamientos vivía mientras, una tarde mientras limpiaba su departamento, sacando finalmente las pertenencias de Ronnie, encontró el libro.

Luego de años finalmente entendió porqué le resultaba tan familiar.

A cada página, Caitlin leyó su historia.

Toda su vida estaba plasmada ahí.

Incluso la muerte de Ronnie.

Incluso el momento exacto en que decidía abandonar el equipo Flash.

Y entre esas letras pudo reconocer su propio sistema, creado con los años en un intento de mejorar sus notas, gritándole un secreto sobre aquel castaño que ocupaba casi todas sus páginas.

Caitlin sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Llamó a Barry tan pronto como terminó de leer, y le suplicó que fuera. Asustado como estaba, Barry no dudó en correr hasta su dirección y abrazarla protectoramente en cuanto la encontró.

Caitlin le abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su emoción.

Barry sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero este se esfumó en cuanto miró la cama de la chica, donde descansaba ese libro que él mismo le hubiese entregado, varios años atrás.

A un lado del libro, escrito en garabatos que para cualquier otro parecerían incomprensibles, descansaba el mensaje que Cait había encontrado.

 

 

_"Él está enamorado de ti..._  
_Y tu estás enamorada de él"_

 


End file.
